memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nnamdi Uhuro
, | Occupation = senior officer | Assign = comm officer, | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = | altimage = n._Uhuro.jpg }} In one permutation of the ''Kelvin'' timeline, Nnamdi Uhuro was a male Human, a citizen serving in in the mid-23rd century. In the 2260s, Lieutenant Uhuro served as communications officer aboard the Federation flagship, the . ( }}) Biography On stardate 2261.274, Lieutenant Uhuro was at his post on the bridge when the Enterprise concluded its general survey of the hitherto unexplored Kassen V in the Kassen system. Uhuro alerted Captain Jane T. Kirk of an incoming priority message from Admiral at . Later in a corridor, Uhuro asked his girlfriend Lieutenant Commander to be included in landing parties to satisfy his desire to protect her. Spock reminded him that a Vulcan female was stronger than a Human male, and that she might protect him in turn. Uhuro was again on the bridge when the Enterprise entered a quantum storm, which pulled it into an unknown region, together with the from another version of the Kelvin timeline. Uhuro reported to the captain that the other ship was approaching, and recognised it as Constitution class. ( }}) The time-frame was identified as stardate 2261.234. Captain agreed to visit via military shuttle, with several members of his senior staff. Uhuro was part of the senior staff meeting of both crews, and sat opposite the table of his counterpart, the female Human Lieutenant . His Spock noticed the facial similarities between the two Africans, despite the difference in gender. When the two Spocks began discussing their respective relationships, both Uhuro and Uhura face-palmed in embarrassment. The two crew cooperated to find a way home. Uhuro returned to the bridge, and obliged Captain James Kirk's request to hail his Enterprise when the quantum storm caused the ships to tumble. Kirk ordered his crew to return to the shuttle. When the Spocks escorted Uhura through the corridors, they encountered a trio of Klingon counterparts, including a male Klingon . Both Enterprises returned to their respective realities, richer for the experiences and emboldened by the infinite adventures awaiting them. ( }}) In early 2263, Lieutenant Uhuro served at communications when the Enterprise was pulled into a chronotronic event by - unbeknownst to his victims at the time - . Uhuro advised Jane Kirk that they lost contact with Captain of another Enterprise, but were being hailed by the , commanded by their old acquaintance James Kirk. ( | }}) thumb|Stranded on Risa When the senior staff of the various Enterprises present at the event were scattered across different continua, Uhuro found himself surrounded by lush foliage on a planet's surface. He helped up a plant-based Starfleet captain, who turned out to be a male, botanical . They were soon joined by a female Captain Spock and a gas-form Commander . Spock used local clues to recognise their location as the pleasure planet Risa. Gas-form Scotty flew off in excitement, and Uhuro reminded Kirk not to worry about him if he was anything like Uhuro's own Scotty. Uhuro was soon enamored by a charming pair of Andorian and Caitian women. ( | }}) When Kirk was bedeviled with a botanical women, Uhuro and Scotty reminded him they were wasting their time and had to find a way back to their own realities. The bewitched Kirk told Uhuro to rest his tendrils, and Scotty agreed with Uhuro that something was not right about this place - although Scotty meant that with regard to the lack of other gas-forms. Uhuro returned to Spock, and referred to her as commander again, which she corrected. Spock found a device capable of sending a subspace message to this reality's Starfleet Command. Uhuro doubted the plant captain could be persuaded to join them, as Risa seemed to have cast a spell on him. Scotty explained this was due to an abundance of pheromones. Captain Spock and Lieutenant Uhuro later found the remains of Scott and Plant Kirk, after the Orphan had set Kirk on fire, causing an explosion when Kirk collided with Scotty, who had left his capsule. ( | }}) When James T. Kirk received equal powers from Mitchell, he rearranged some of the senior officers in an omnipotent chess game to even the odds. Uhuro recognised the Orphan as another Kirk, but dressed as a Klingon. James Kirk replaced the Orphan with Doctor . Uhuro shot the Orphan's Klingon guards to protect the doctor, and McCoy recognised the lieutenant as "the male version of Uhura". Uhuro then noticed Captain Spock was gone, too. While Doctor McCoy began to treat the burned Kirk, Uhuro stood guard, determined and worried about the pheromone haze and more Klingons. Later, Uhuro piloted a military shuttle from Risa and under the nose of a bird-of-prey. McCoy noted he didn't know Uhura for her piloting skills, to which Uhuro replied his aunt had taught him a few tricks. When an angry Mitchell flipped the table with the universal chess board, Uhuro was one of the figures falling to the floor. Kirk then returned the senior staffs to their various Enterprises and had them fire om him. Mitchell saved everyone by returning them to before everything started, ending the chronotronic event. ( | }}) category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:characters (alternates) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet communications personnel